Not So Usual Threesome
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Yaoi, NaruGaa, PWP, threesome, bondage, toys. Saat ditinggal oleh Naruto berdua dengan kagebunshinnya, Gaara menyadari alasan kenapa ia tidak suka kekasihnya itu memakai kagebunshin untuk mengggantikannya. Dan Gaara pun harus menerima hukumannya. Hard lemon, kalau gak suka jangan baca ya


Mau ujian, gak bisa update fanfic tapi malah maksain nulis fanfic ini. Mau gimana lagi, kalau stress hormone naik (sori, ini ngaco kok). Jadinya pengen menyiksa sang uke habis-habisan nih…. Tapi bukan rap

Aku bakal update fanfic lain habis ujian… eng, berarti bulan depan. Ok? Ehehehe…

Warning: Yaoi, NaruGaa, PWP, threesome, toys, bondage, dirty language

Disclaimer: … intinya bukan punya saya….

* * *

A Not So Usual Threesome

"Maaf Gaara, maaf banget, aku masih ada tugas nih, kalau nggak aku bisa dibunuh Baa-chan, maaf ya! Kamu tunggu di apartemenku aja, nanti aku susul ke sana!"

Dan dengan itu, tinggalah Gaara sendirian di apartemen Naruto. Ia mendengus, bagaimana pacarnya yang sudah jadi Hokage itu bisa menelantarkannya seperti ini. Tidak kah ia rindu padanya? Bayangkan saja, mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama 3 bulan lebih, karena Naruto adalah Hokage dan ia adalah Kazekage. Ketika ia berharap setelah menyelesaikan pertemuan tidak penting antara Suna dan Konoha hari ini ia bisa menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dnegan kekasihnya, namun apa yang ia dapat kan?

Ha, kekasihnya yang malas itu menimbun banyak tugas dan diancam oleh mantan Hokage sebelumnya untuk segera menyelesaikannya hari ini.

Tinggalah ia sendirian sekarang, entah kapan Naruto akan menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Jadi aku tidak masuk hitungan ya?"

Gaara menoleh menatap Naruto- bukan, bukan Naruto tapi kagebunshinnya. "Supaya kamu gak kesepian" begitu kata kekasihnya. Si master kagebunshin itu memang punya hobi membuat kagebunshin seenak udelnya untuk mengurus banyak hal bersamaan.

Bukannya Gaara tidak suka dengan kagebunshin Naruto hanya saja… rasanya aneh, saat tahu kekasihnya yang asli sedang kerepotan mengurus tumpukan dokumen di luar sana, kini di sampingnya ada kekasihnya "yang lain" berusaha menghiburnya.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu Gaara," katanya memeluk Gaara yang lengah.

"Apaan sih? Pergi!" sahut Gaara, segera mendorong Naruto menjauh dan ia mundur sampai ke sudut sofa.

Naruto terlihat terluka, ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya.

Gaara terdiam, iya dia marah karena kekasihnya yang asli sedang sibuk di luar sana.

Tapi, pada saat yang sama juga ia ada di sini.

Ahhh…. Ini sebabnya ia tidak suka Naruto memakai kagebunshinnya.

"Ka… karena kau kagebunshin, jadi jangan sentuh aku…," jawab Gaara sedikit terbata, tak mengerti bagaimana harus mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya.

Naruto- kagebunshi Naruto, memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Memang apa bedanya? Aku kan sama saja dengan Naruto yang asli, hek… aku juga punya cara berpikir yang sama dengan Naruto yang asli, nantinya memoriku ini akan dikirim kembali, jadi sama saja kan?" katanya.

Gaara diam, Naruto kembali mendekat. "Nanti kau menghilang…," kata Gaara lagi. Naruto tersenyum, membelai wajah Gaara.

"Tidak akan, Naruto sudah membuatku lebih solid dari biasanya, aku tidak akan menghilang semudah itu," katanya. Wajah Naruto mendekat dan wajah Gaara mulai memerah.

"Aku rindu sekali padamu Gaara," gumam Naruto pelan sebelum mengecup bibir Gaara. Gaara menutup matanya, hatinya berusaha menepis perasaan aneh yang hinggap di hatinya.

Rasanya tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah karena ia sedang berciuman dengan Naruto yang lain?

Tapi rasa ciumannya sama saja, bentuk bibirnya, cara Naruto menggerakkan bibirnya, sama seperti yang aslinya.

Benar-benar kopian yang sempurna.

Tapi…

"Ngh…," Gaara mengerang saat Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengajak lidah Gaara bergelut, membuat Gaara semakin tertarik masuk dalam ciuman mereka. Naruto segera merangkul Gaara erat sementara pacarnya itu melingkarkan tangannya di lehernya.

Lidah saling bertemu, gigi bergeretak. Sudah lama sekali sejak mereka berciuman, lama sekali. Mereka berpisah saat sudah tak mampu menahan napas lagi – apa kagebunshin juga bernapas? Gaara tidak tahu tapi Naruto di pelukannya juga sedang menarik napas berat. Bibir mereka segera bertemu lagi dan lagi.

Di antara sela ciuman mereka, Naruto mendorong Gaara merebah di atas sofa. Gaara sedikit terkejut namun tak bisa protes karena mulutnya dikunci dengan mulut Naruto. Perlahan bajunya mulai tanggal, Gaara ingin menghentikannya.

Tidak, ia tidak mau lebih jauh dari ini!

Na… Naruto yang ada di depannya ini adalah kagebunshin.

Namun, keluhannya menghilang saat Naruto dengan usil mengusap tonjolan di depan celana Gaara. Gaara mengerang ke dalam ciuman mereka.

Bibir mereka terpisah kembali, namun sebelum sempat Gaara menyuarakan protesnya, Naruto sibuk menyerang leher dan pundaknya.

"Ngh… ah… Naruto…," erang Gaara saat Naruto memberikannya banyak love mark baru.

"Hentikan… ah…," Gaara berusaha untuk melawan rasa panas yang terkumpul di selangkangannya. Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung. Hentikan?

"Jangan… kau… kagebunshin…," keluh Gaara di antara napasnya yang berat.

Naruto terdiam lagi, ia memandang Gaara yang ada di bawahnya. Ia kemudian menyeringai, ia menarik lepas ikat kepalanya yang masih sering ia gunakan hingga sekarang dan mengikat kedua tangan Gaara di atas tubuhnya. Gaara terkejut, berusaha memberontak tapi tahu kalau soal tenaga ia kalah kuat dibanding Naruto.

"Aku akan buat tubuhmu mengerti kalau aku juga Naruto," bisik kagebunshin itu pada telinga kekasihnya. Gaara berusaha melawan namun Naruto segera melepaskan celananya termasuk boxernya, membuatnya telanjang bulat sementara Naruto sendiri masih berpakaian lengkap.

"Sepertinya tubuhmu menikmatinya…," kata Naruto, tersenyum melihat bagaimana penis Gaara setengah ereksi. Ia membuka paksa kedua kaki Gaara, duduk di antaranya.

"Ngh… hentikan…," gumam Gaara, berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Gaara, memaksa sang kazekage muda berlutut dengan kedua lutut dan sikunya. Gaara mengerang saat ia merasakan napas hangat dekat lubangnya.

"Apakah kau memainkan lubangmu saat kau kesepan Gaara?" tanya Naruto sebelum menjilati lubang anus Gaara.

"Ngh… ha… jangan…," protes Gaara namun tubuhnya mengkhianatinya, penisnya segera ereksi sempurna begitu lubangnya dijilati seperti itu.

Naruto menggenggam kedua pantat Gaara keras, memaksanya untuk berpisah agar ia bisa menjilati lubang kekasihnya dengan mudah. Ia bisa mendengar rintihan dan erangan Gaara termasuk penolakan yang disuarakan kekasihnya itu.

Semakin Gaara menolak, semakin ia menginginkan Gaara.

Ia mundur, melihat bagaimana lubang Gaara berubah menjadi lebih merah dan sedikit terbuka, air liurnya pun mengalir dari lubang sempit itu. Naruto segera memasukkan satu jari ke sana, ia mengerang pelan saat merasakan bagaimana anus Gaara segera meremas jarinya.

Sempit sekali…

Membayangkan bagaimana penisnya memasuki lubang yang sempit itu membuat dirinya semakin terangsang.

"Ngh… hau..," erang Gaara, meski tidak suka namun ia menikmati bagaimana Naruto menganiaya lubang anusnya yang sudah lama tidak disentuh.

Naruto segera memeluknya dari belakang sementara jarinya masih sibuk mempentrasi lubang anusnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya ke telinga Gaara, membuat kekasihnya bergetar.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau memusingkan bahwa aku ini kagebunshin, bukan Naruto yang asli," gumamnya. Gaara hanya mampu mengejamkan matanya, tak bisa melupakan bagaimana jari itu memasuki tubuhnya.

"Naruto yang asli berada di luar sana, sibuk mengerjakan tugas, sementara kau bersenang-senang denganku," gumam Naruto dengan nada rendah.

"Engh…," Gaara hanya mampu mengerang saat Naruto mempenetrasi anusnya lebih cepat.

"Dengan kata lain, kau seperti… selingkuh ya?" gumam Naruto. Gaara tersentak.

"Tida- ngh…," ia tercekat saat Naruto memasukkan jari kedua dan melakukan gerakan membuka tutup seperti gunting, memaksa lubang anusnya lebih terbuka.

"Hng? Kau sepertinya suka ide selingkuh, anusnya langsung memeras jariku dengan ketat tadi," gumam Naruto lagi.

"Tidak… sama sekali tidak… hentikan ini sekarang juga!" bentak Gaara, tidak tahan lagi. Namun semua protesnya melayang saat ia merasakan sebuah benda tumpul dan besar di paksa masuk ke lubang anusnya yang belum terbuka sempurna.

"NGH… AHHH!" erang Gaara keras, merasakan bagaimana penis Naruto yang besar dipaksa masuk dengan kasar ke dalam anusnya.

"Sempitnya… segitu senangnya selingkuh Gaara?" gumam Naruto lagi, ia tersenyum saat lubang Gaara mengetat lagi.

"Ah… tidak… NGH!" Gaara tercekat saat Naruto melakukan penetrasi secara kasar tanpa menunggunya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan penisnya dulu.

"Ja-Jangan kasar! Ngh… ah…," gumam Gaara, berusaha menoleh melihat Naruto dari belakang pundaknya.

"Hm? Tapi kau suka kan? Dasar masochist," kata Naruto, ia menampar pantat Gaara hingga kemerahan, membuat kekasihnya mengerang kesakitan.

Naruto menarik Gaara hingga duduk di atas penisnya dengan posisi ia memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Ia menarik kedua kaki Gaara hingga ke atas, membuat anus Gaara yang dipenetrasi terlihat dengan jelas.

"Ngh… jangan…," keluh Gaara, tidak suka posisi barunya.

"Kau terus mengeluh jangan…. Tapi, penismu sudah basah seperti itu," gumam Naruto,mengangkat dan menurunkan tubuh Gaara, menghantam anus Gaara dengan cepat. Gaara mengerang saat bagaimana penis Naruto menghantam titik prostatnya, membuatnya melihat bintang.

Penis Gaara semakin basah, terus menetes precum sementara penis yang ada di anusnya membuatnya hilang kendali.

Ia ikut menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawahnya, ingin penis Naruto masuk lebih dalam.

"Hm? Akhirnya menyerah juga? Terima ini!" sahut Naruto, mengeluarkan penisnya hingga hanya kepalanya yang mempenetrasi anus Gaara, lalu ia menjatuhkan tubuh Gaara, membuat penisnya menghantam titik prostat Gaara dengan keras.

"NGH! AHHH!" Gaara mengerang keras, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan cara Naruto mempentrasinya sekarang.

"Ngh… ha… coba dengar Gaara…," gumam Naruto ke telinganya. Gaara tak mengerti apa maksudnya, ia tak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari penis Naruto yang membuatnya nikmat.

Namun setelah ia dan Naruto diam selama beberapa saat, minus penis Naruto yang tak henti-hentinya mempenetrasi lubang anusnya, Gaara tercekat.

Suara langkah kaki…

"Naruto… sudah pulang…," gumam kagebunshin Naruto, membuat Gaara panik. Namun, kagebunshinnya justru menarik tubuh Gaara lebih kencang, membuat Gaara kembali melihat bintang.

"NGH… Ah… hentikan!" gumam Gaara, ia tak bisa membiarkan Naruto melihatnya sekarang. Tidak bisa!

"Kau malu Gaara? Lubangmu makin mengetat," gumam kagebunshin Naruto, ia meraih penis Gaara yang terlupakan sejak tadi dan meremasnya, membuat Gaara mengerang makin keras.

"Auh… AH! Ngh… hentikan!" protes Gaara, namun tak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Kegebunshin Naruto mengirimkan hantaman lagi, membuat Gaara melihat bintang dan penisnya segera mengucurkan sperma di udara di saat yang bersamaan saat pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Gaara, aku pulang!"

Naruto terkejut bagaimana ia melihat kekasihnya ejakulasi hebat dengan sperma menyembur ke udara, tangan terikat, penis berada di lubang anusnya, dan kagebunshinnya memberinya sebuah senyuman.

Gaara terkejut melihat Naruto yang asli berada di depannya, terpaku dengan mulut menganga.

"Naruto, ini… ngh… ah!" Gaara mengerang saat kagebunshin di belakangnya menyemburkan sperma ke dalam lubang anusnya.

Naruto masih terpaku sementara Gaara menarik napas berat, ia segera merangkak menjauhi kagebunshin Naruto dengan lubang anusnya yang terasa sakit.

"Na… Naruto, ini…," ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya.

Naruto terlihat marah, Gaara menjadi takut, kekasihnya itu menghampirinya dengan wajah mengerut.

"Kau… bersenang-senang selama aku mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya dengan nada geram.

Gaara diam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Kau juga," Naruto beralih ke kagebunshinnya. "Kenapa kau melakukannya duluan, harusnya aku, Naruto yang asli, aku duluan!" sahutnya marah.

"Salahmu juga, kenapa aku yang menemani Gaara bukan yang mengerjakan tugas?" balas kagebunshin Naruto.

Gaara memandang keduanya dengan bingung, bagaimana bisa Naruto bertengkar dengan kagebunshin yang tak lain adalah dirinya sendiri?

Naruto beralih pada Gaara, melihat baik-baik bagaimana kondisi kekasihnya itu. Telanjang bulat, tangan terikat, lubang anus memerah yang meneteskan semen, penis yang basah…

Membayangkan bagaimana kekasihnya di penetrasi oleh kagebunshinnya sendiri membuat celana Naruto semakin sempit.

"Kau… harus diberi pelajaran," kata Naruto membuat Gaara terkejut.

"I.. ini bukan salahku! Kagebunshinmu yang memaksaku…," kata Gaara berusaha menjelaskan, namun Naruto segera menciumnya dengan kasar, membuatnya mengerang.

Bibir Gaara segera membengkak, Naruto menjilat bibirnya, kekasihnya yang tak berdaya seperti ini seperti makanan lezat baginya. Ia dengan senang hati akan menghukum Gaara.

"Ambilkan itu," perintah Naruto pada kagebunshinnya, sementara ia menjilat dan menggigit puting susu Gaara.

"Ngh… ha, Naru…," Gaara mengerang. Naruto menarik kedua putingnya dengan kasar.

"Huh… putingmu sudah tegang seperti ini, seperti wanita…," kata Naruto, memilin puting Gaara dengan kedua tangannya.

Gaara mengerang kesakitan namun juga terangsang, penisnya kembali ereksi, membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Benar-benar masochist ya, Gaara?" gumam Naruto. Ia menoleh melihat kagebunshinnya kembali, ia mengambil benda yang ia minta tadi.

Gaara tercekat saat sesuatu mengikat penisnya, ia melihat bagaimana penisnya diikat oleh pita merah oleh Naruto.

"Ini hukumanmu," gumam Naruto, tersenyum sambil mencium vibrator besar. Gaara tercekat, ia ingin memberontak namun Naruto menahan kakinya.

Dengan kasar Naruto menekan masuk vibrator besar itu ke anus Gaara yang sudah teraniaya tadi.

"NGH… AHHH!" pekik Gaara kesakitan. Naruto segera menyalakan vibratornya, membuat vibrator itu bergerak, seperti menggali anus Gaara.

"Ngh… ah… lepaskan!" pinta Gaara kesakitan, air mata berjatuhan dari matanya. Namun Naruto dan kagebunshinnya hanya menyeringai, menikmati bagaimana kekasih mereka menderita.

Naruto membalik tubuh Gaara sehingga Gaara kembali berada di siku dan lututnya, kemudian ia pindah ke depan wajah Gaara.

"Ini hukumanmu karena kau bersenang-senang tanpa aku tadi," kata Naruto, membuka risleting celananya kemudian menurunkan boxernya sedikit hingga penisnya yang ereksi bisa keluar.

"Hisap," perintah Naruto, mengacungkan penisnya ke wajah Gaara. Gaara berusaha menahan kenikmatan bagaimana anusnya di aniaya oleh sebuah vibrator sekarang, ia meneguk ludahnya kemudian meraih penis Naruto. Ia menjilat kepalanya dan batangnya kemudian memasukkannya ke mulutnya.

Penis Naruto begitu besar, tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya.

"NGH…," Gaara mengerang saat kagebunshin Naruto menarik vibrator dari anusnya, kemudian memasukkannya lagi dengan kasar. Precum segera bertetesan dari penis Gaara.

Naruto mengerang saat erangan Gaara mengirimkan getaran pada penisnya. Ia menggenggam rambut Gaara dan memaksa masuk penisnya ke dalam mulut kekasihnya, membuatnya tersedak.

Naruto memaju-mundurkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Gaara, membuat rahang Gaara terbuka lebar hingga terasa sakit. Sementara itu, kagebunshinnya sibuk memainkan vibrator pada anus Gaara, sesekali ia menampar pantat Gaara keras hingga keduanya memerah. Ia menekan masuk vibrator besar itu hingga begitu dalam, membuat Gaara mengerang ke penis Naruto.

"Diperlakukan seperti ini pun, kau masih terangsang Gaara?" tanya Naruto, terus memaju mundurkan penisnya masuk ke dalam mulut Gaara, membuat bibir dan mulut kekasihnya itu terluka.

"Ia memang masocshit," kata kagebunshinnya, menampar pantat Gaara lagi.

"Ugh… telan semua semenku, Gaara," Naruto mengerang saat ia menyemburkan semennya langsung ke kerongkongan Gaara. Gaara tersedak, merasakan bagaimana rasa semen yang pahit mengalir masuk ke perutnya.

Naruto segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Gaara, memperhatikan kekasihnya itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan kira ini selesai, Gaara…," gumam Naruto, Gaara menengadah melihatnya.

"Kau harus memuaskan kami berdua," kata Naruto. Gaara terbelalak mendengarnya, kemudian mengerang saat vibrator di anusnya di tarik hingga keluar.

"Ya, kami berdua, Gaara," kata kagebunshin Naruto, menarik Gaara hingga duduk membelakanginya, kemudian menarik dagunya dan mencium Gaara. Ia menarik kedua kaki Gaara hingga terbuka, kemudian tangannya membuka lubang anus Gaara.

"Ayo, masuki lubang yang nakal ini lagi, aku tahu Gaara masih lapar," kata kagebunshin itu, memperlihatkan isi lubang Gaara yang penuh semennya tadi. Wajah Gaara memerah mendengarnya, namun ia hanya bisa diam saat Naruto menghampirinya dengan penis yang masih tegang.

Dengan satu gerakan, Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Gaara yang sudah terbuka.

"Huh, sudah tidak sempit dan penuh semen begini," kata Naruto, segera mempenetrasi Gaara dengan kasar. Gaara mengerang keras, merasakan bagaimana lubang anusnya dianiaya lagi.

"Tapi, aku tahu Gaara masih lapar," kata kagebunshin Naruto, memeluk Gaara dari belakang, memaksa Gaara ke dada Naruto. Gaara tercekat saat kagebunshin Naruto memainkan kedua puting susunya.

Gaara merasa begitu panas, bagaimana ia diapit oleh dua orang Naruto seperti ini…

"Ngh… ah…," Gaara terus mengerang, bagaimana Naruto mempenetrasi anusnya dengan kasar. Rasanya begitu nikmat.

Tapi, penisnya terasa sakit karena penus dengan semen namun tak bisa datang.

Kagebunshin Naruto mengangkat tubuh Gaara hingga keluar dari penis Naruto lalu menjatuhkannya lagi, memaksa penis Naruto masuk begitu cepat dan menghantam titik prostat Gaara dengan keras.

"NGH… AHHH! NARUTO!" Gaara mengerang hebat, ia bergetar namun penisnya tetap kering.

"Huh… orgasme kering ya?" gumam Naruto, merasakan bagaimana anus Gaara memerasnya dengan ketat namun ia menolak untuk datang.

Naruto memberi sinyal pada kagebunshinnya untuk menyingkir dari belakang Gaara, kagebunshinnya segera menyingkir. Gaara di dorong ke atas sofa, kedua kakinya di lipat ke atas hingga ada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, membuat anusnya terlihat jelas. Dengan posisi itu Naruto bisa masuk lebih dalam, membuat Gaara mengerang makin hebat.

"Ngh… hau…," erang Gaara, tak kuasa menahan nikmat.

Naruto meniru kagebunshinnya, ia menampar pantat Gaara lagi, membuat kekasihnya gemetaran.

"Tolong… lepaskan… ikatannya…," gumam Gaara kesakitan, penisnya mulai membiru.

Naruto mendengus dan tersenyum. "Tenang, nanti akan kulepaskan," katanya.

Gaara tersedak saat tiba-tiba mulutnya kembali dimasuki penis, kali ini milik kagebunshin Naruto.

"Aku bosan hanya melihat saja," katanya kemudian memaju mundurkan penisnya, membuat Gaara tersedak.

Naruto tersenyum, melihat Gaara dianiaya oleh dirinya dan kagebunshinnya seperti ini benar-benar…

"Hm… dasar masochist, setelah seperti ini pun, penismu masih tegang," goda Naruto, memijat penis Gaara, membuat kekasihnya mengerang ke penis kagebunshinnya.

Keduanya segera datang bersamaan, Naruto mengisi anus Gaara sementara kagebunshinnya, mengisi mulut Gaara.

Naruto mendesah dan segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari anus Gaara. Ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana isi anus Gaara penuh dengan semennya.

Kagebunshinnya pun segera mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Gaara, membuat Gaara kembali terbatuk.

"Sepertinya anusmu masih lapar ya, Gaara," gumam Naruto, membuka anus Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Gaara tercekat dan mengerang.

"Jelas, sudah 3 bulan tidak diisi kan?" gumam kagebunshinnya. Gaara tidak mampu menjawab, ia hanya mengerang kesakitan karena penisnya masih diikat.

"Oh, masih sakit ya?" kata Naruto, ia memijat penis Gaara yang mulai membiru.

"Ung… lepaskan ikatannya… ah…," pinta Gaara kesakitan. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir Gaara yang bengkak.

"Setelah kau membuat kami berdua datang sekali lagi di dalam anusmu, Gaara," gumamnya ke telinga Gaara.

Gaara tercekat dan ia hanya bisa mengerang saat ia dipaksa duduk dan kagebunshin Naruto segera mempenetrasinya dari belakang.

"Ayo, naiki penisku Gaara," kata kagebunshinnya, ia segera merebahkan diri, membiarkan Gaara duduk di atas penisnya yang tegang. Entah atas dasar kekuatan apa, tapi Gaara segera menaiki penis kagebunshin Naruto.

"Ngh… hah… ngh…," Gaara terus mengerang. Naruto menjilat bibirnya, melihat bagaimana Gaara menggerakkan pantatnya begitu cepat. Semen dari anus Gaara mengalir membasahi penis kagebunshin Naruto.

Bagi Gaara, rasanya seperti selamanya, bagaimana ia terus menaiki penis Naruto dan ia berkali-kali mengalami orgasme kering sebelum akhirnya penis di dalam anusnya itu mengeluarkan isinya.

Naruto mengangkat Gaara yang kelelahan dari atas tubuh kagebunshinnya. Ia tersenyum bagaimana semen mengalir deras dari anus Gaara. Gaara direbahkan di atas tubuh kagebunshinnya dan Naruto segera memasuki anus Gaara kembali dari belakang. Gaara mengerang, penisnya yang keras menekan perut kagebunshin Naruto.

Kagebunshin Naruto mencium Gaara, membuat Gaara mengerang ke dalam mulutnya. Anus Gaara terasa begitu panas dan sakit namun juga sangat nikmat. Titik prostatnya di hantam berkali-kali membuat Gaara melihat bintang. Naruto mengubah posisi Gaara lagi, ia membalikan tubuh Gaara, kali ini ia menekan lutut Gaara hingga sampai di kedua sisi kepalanya, lutut itu ditahan oleh kagebunshin Naruto untuk tetap di sana. Lubang anus Gaara berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Gaara bisa melihat bagaimana lubang anusnya yang begitu basah oleh semen dimasuki oleh penis Naruto yang besar.

Gaara mengerang merasakan bagaimana Naruto seperti memompa masuk semen di anusnya ke dalam perutnya. Ia merasa begitu penuh.

Naruto merasakan klimaksnya hampir datang, ia menarik lepas pita di penis Gaara yang segera menyemburkan begitu banyak semen sementara ia mengisi lubang Gaara kembali.

"NGH AHHH!" Gaara ejakulasi hebat, penisnya membasahi dada dan wajahnya. Ia pun merasa meleleh bagaimana semen Naruto kembali mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Gaara, ia melihat bagaimana semennya perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam rectum kekasihnya, dengan posisi pantat Gaara berada di atas seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, Gaara masih lapar…," gumam kagebunshin Naruto, mengecup leher Gaara yang terbaring di atas tubuhnya.

"Yah, kita masih punya banyak semen untuknya kan?" kata Naruto.

Gaara sudah merasa lemas, ia tidak sanggup merespon lagi.

IoI

"Wah… perut Gaara menggembung seperti hamil," gumam kagebunshin Naruto, menatap Gaara yang terbaring di atas lantai dengan tubuh basah oleh semen. Perutnya sedikit menggembung.

"Kita terus datang ke mulut dan anusnya kan?" kata Naruto, tidak bisa mengingat lagi berapa kali ia datang ke anus kekasihnya. Gaara hanya terbaring diam sambil menarik napas.

Naruto cuma tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh masochist Gaara, meski kau diikat, seharusnya kau kan bisa melepaskan diri dengan bantuan pasirmu," gumam Naruto. Gaara hanya diam, tidak meresponnya.

"Yah, itu artinya dia ingin sekali diperlakukan kasar oleh kita kan?" kata kagebunshin Naruto.

Naruto berjongkok, menarik kaki Gaara terbuka untuk melihat anus Gaara yang meneteskan precum.

Ia menariknya terbuka, anus itu kini sudah melar hingga bisa dibuka lebar dengan mudah. Isinya adalah semen, begitu banyak semen.

"Lubang Gaara sudah tidak sempit lagi," kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan berdua," kata kagebunshinnya. Naruto segera mengangguk. Mereka mengangkat pantat Gaara ke atas, membuka kaki Gaara kemudian memasukkan kedua penis mereka bersamaan.

"NGH! AAHHH!" Gaara akhirnya merespon lagi. Penisnya segera mengucurkan semen yang begitu cair kembali.

"Wah, langsung datang," gumam Naruto, ia segera memaju mundurkan penisnya ke dalam anus Gaara yang kini terasa sempit karena dipenetrasi oleh dua penis besar.

"Apa boleh buat, lubang prostatnya pasti sudah bengkak sekarang," kata kagebunshin Naruto, bergerak bersama Naruto.

Tak tahan dengan rasa sempit anus Gaara, mereka bedua datang bersamaan, menyemburkan semen mereka untuk terakhir kalinya ke dalam anus kekasih mereka.

Mereka mengeluarkan penis mereka namun masih membiarkan pantat Gaara berada di atas, membuat semennya kembali mengalir masuk ke dalam perut Gaara.

"Lain kali, mari kita lakukan berlima Gaara," kata Naruto pada Gaara yang hanya diam seperti boneka rusak.

"Ya, kita akan mengisimu sampai kau kelihatan hamil tua, Gaara."

Gaara hanya diam memandang kekasihnya dan kagebunshinnya.

Ia sudah tahu.

Ia memang tak suka dengan kagebunshin.

End

Sebenarnya rada gak mungkin ya, semen mengalir sampai masuk ke perut, kan harus lewat usus yang panjangnya bermeter-meter itu… tapi ya udahlah, namanya juga fanfic. Toh, penis juga gak bisa ereksi terus-terusan, sekali keluar semen ya langsung lemes kaya pisang rebus (hasil belajar di blok reproduksi). Aku cuma mau bilang gitu aja, di fanfic dan doujinshi banyak yang sesat sih. Nanti kalau udah nikah, jangan kaget pas liat penis cowok sekali keluar semen langsung lemes hehehe… itu emang udah ada mekanismenya gitu. Justru kalau ereksi terus, itu yang gak normal…

Ok, sampai situ aja. Kalau sampe ada yang request minta sekuel dengan Fivesome, gak tahu bakal kuat bikinnya atau gak… hehe…

Review lah fanfic bejat ini…

Doain saya lulur ujian juga ya…


End file.
